


Creative Characters, Inc.

by Sapphire Faith archive (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/Sapphire%20Faith%20archive
Summary: Welcome to the Creative Characters, Inc.! We create characters to fit your needs.





	

Welcome to the Creative Characters, Inc. I see you have signed up for a tour of the company. Are you interested in one of our characters? No? Maybe you will be, after the tour. I'll take you to meet the president first.

Hello? Is this the PCC? (That stands for President of the Creative Characters, Inc. Minus the Inc.) Oh, I do apologize. Yes. I will. No. I'm sorry. Yes, of course. All right. Goodbye.

My deepest apologies. I didn't realize that the PCC would not be able to meet you at the moment. Perhaps you would like to schedule an appointment?

Yes, I do believe the PCC will be available next week. If you'll leave your phone number with me, I'll call you to confirm this date.

All right. Would you like to see our process for creating characters? First, there will be a short presentation from one of our experts.

Hm? Oh, yes. Of course. We have developed the most advanced technology to create characters to fit your needs. I can't explain everything in too much detail, for the safety of the company, you see.

Yes, of course! We'll go create a character right away. Please, right over here.

This is one of our profiling rooms. This is where you enter in every idea, whether written details or images, you have for a character, and the CCC (that stands for Character-Creating Computer) will try to match that profile.

What's that? Oh, if you don't have a physical profile for your character yet, your character will be created with the look that matches his or her personality, unless you specify otherwise. Do you want an example?

Oh, you already have a character in mind? Yes, of course our CCC can do that. Just enter in all the details here after signing in. Do you want me to do it?

All right. Hold on. I'll need to sign in; it'll only take a moment. Done. Now, let's see… You said that you wanted a soldier who was dragged into another dimension where war is unheard of. He's strong, tough, and cold. He practically lives for war… Is that it?

Oh, of course I can add that in! He doesn't like associating with other people.

Now that we've finished the profile of our character, we're going to go this way. This is one of the studio rooms used to test characters. You meet your character here and, well, test them.

Where is our character now? First, we have to sign in. Yes, just a moment. All right. See, here comes our character now. You'd like me to ask the questions? Well, all right. What is your name? Well, see, we didn't give him a name. Let's see… How about Ethen? Yes? All right!

Your name is Ethen. Now, Ethen… Um, what else would you like me to ask him? How do you want to test him?

Oh, that's a good question! What happened to you? He answered very accurately. Now, let's put Ethen through a situation in the story. Let's start with the main problem. Ethen, what would you do if you were transported to another dimension?

You'd try to survive… More details, please?

Okay… so you'd probably latch onto the first person you see? All right. All you need to do now is approve of Ethen.

You do? All right! I think the tour is over now. Have a good day! Oh, wait! Will you be willing to apply for a membership with us?

It costs nothing at all. After all, this is all just your imagination at work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random I decided to write... It's from something I said in my profile. Yeah... I'm not really sure why I decided to write this, but I hope no one hates it!
> 
> Keep believing (in whatever you believe in)!
> 
> ~Sapphire Faith


End file.
